


Working On It

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Trainee Days, canonverse, erumike - Freeform, erwin's in the shit, mikeru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You smell like shit Erwin,” Mike sniffs, leaning over the open stable door.</p><p>“Funny that,” Erwin replies dryly without looking up from the pile of horse manure he’s standing ankle deep in.  He had been placed on mucking out duty for the remainder of the week for having the temerity to respectfully suggest to their long suffering and short tempered training instructor that the manoeuvre she was attempting to teach them might be less than effective against a six meter high moving target.</p><p>A short daft one shot from Erwin and Mike's trainee days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guttersharkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersharkk/gifts).



“You smell like shit Erwin,” Mike sniffs, leaning over the open stable door.

“Funny that,” Erwin replies dryly without looking up from the pile of horse manure he’s standing ankle deep in. He had been placed on mucking out duty for the remainder of the week for having the temerity to respectfully suggest to their long suffering and short tempered training instructor that the manoeuvre she was attempting to teach them might be less than effective against a six meter high moving target.

Mike sniffs again, and watches as Erwin shovels piles of manure onto the dung heap.

“Are you just going to stand there, or is there something you wanted?” Erwin spits irritably.

“Yeah, I guess you were right.”

“Of course I was right,” Erwin snaps. “That manoeuvre wouldn’t generate enough momentum to bring down a fucking chicken never mind a titan.”

“I know,” Mike nods somewhat sheepishly.

“Then why the hell didn’t you back me up?”

Erwin knows Mike is quick and perceptive but, despite regularly voicing his thoughts to Erwin, he rarely speaks out in front of his superiors.

“Sorry, guess I owe you one.”

Erwin stops and wipes the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, leaving a smear of dirt on his brow.

“Yeah, you do, so how about a hand here?”

“Oh I don’t know Erwin,” Mike’s sheepish expression has turned into something more akin to a smirk, “you seem to be doing just fine there.”

“Besides,” he nods towards Erwin’s face, “it’s a good look.”

“What?” Erwin rubs his sleeve over his face again, only succeeding in smearing more dirt over his cheek. 

“Come here,” Mike steps towards Erwin and brushes the dirt from his face. His cheek is cool and smooth under his fingers, with just the faintest rasp of downy stubble. “You’re filthy. Even the Survey Corps wouldn’t take you looking like that.”

“And what about you Mike,” Erwin holds his friend’s gaze, an invitation and a challenge, “would you take me? 

“Fuck, you really are filthy aren’t you?” Mike laughs. “Why don’t you come and find me once you’re done?”

“You know, I’d be done a lot more quickly if I had a little help here.”

Erwin smiles broadly and hands Mike a pitchfork. Mike takes the fork, laughing again and shaking his head.

“Do you always get what you want Erwin Smith?”

“Not always,” Erwin smiles serenely, “I’m working on it though.”


End file.
